


Two-Timer

by FutabaAndOracle



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Character Study, Especially Jack Stauber, Gen, Inspired by Music, Like every character here is mentioned, No Dialogue, No beta we die like goro akechi, Persona 5 Spoilers, Persona 5: The Royal Spoilers, Time Skips, Writing Exercise, and, no dialouge means no one's talking if you're confused, oh yeah, so it's a little werid, well ig it's kinda a character study, wrote this in one sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27928114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FutabaAndOracle/pseuds/FutabaAndOracle
Summary: Goro Akechi is dead at age 5
Kudos: 5





	Two-Timer

**Author's Note:**

> I got inspired by jack stauber's music and just wrote this mini thing so yeah enjoy :)

Goro Akechi died when he was 5 years old. He didn’t feel anything or have friends so he’s a ghost right? But apparently he’s alive, people tell him, they tell him that he’s just making up nonsense. But people act like he’s a ghost so he must be dead right?

The feeling of loneliness is AMAZING. Thinking about everything wrong about people is WONDERFUL. So why does Goro akechi still cry when people ignore him? 

It’s his birthday today.. He wishes he can have a gift today but that’s too selfish his caretakers tell so he nods.

Oh it’s already 20xx? Oh he’s 15 now how many birthdays did he miss? He’s not dead  apparently . Oh he has blood on his hands? How did it get there? Oh yeah he killed Isshiki-san, that’s nice I guess.

Two years passed. He’s a detective now but he’s in highschool while doing it, that’s nice. Killing people is his FAVORITE hobby… same with causing those berserk accidents it’s LOVELY. He meets Joker, what’s his real name.. Goro akechi doesn’t know. Oh no he killed okumura. His daughter is now an orphan, like him. He joins the phantom thieves to take down Sae’s palace, they fell for a trick. Goro akechi thinks he hates Joker so he kills him- he feels more empty than usual.

Oh there’s a bullet in his chest- now he’s dead. But he still isn’t dead, people are living happily but it’s all fake apparently, and oh he isn’t dead… but he doesn’t want be controlled. 

It’s a therapist who made this reality… and he teams up with the phantom thieves to defeat him. It’s 2/2 oh Goro akechi is still dead but in reality he doesn’t want to go through still but it’s reality and he can’t stay here forever. Joker decides that he wants to go back to their reality, how nice…

Goro akechi is now dead. According to..

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Give criticism if you want please!


End file.
